


lean on me

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: “I’ve been looking all over for ya—” mammon steps into the planetarium and stops as soon as he sees you on the far corner. the double take he did was comical enough to make you laugh if only you weren’t feeling so shitty.the two of you stare at each other for a few tense seconds. you’re afraid to break it because if you try to speak your voice will shake.(mammon sees you crying and he short circuits)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 276





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from my tumblr

the tears are hot as they roll down your cheek. you try hard not to sniff so loud, but sniffing is inherently noisy by nature. if you don’t sniff it’ll just roll down your face and that’s gross. trying to wipe the tears and snot with your handkerchief doesn’t work much now, either. it’s too wet from previous wiping, and it honestly just feels like you’re reapplying the fluids you’ve wiped away.

the tears don’t want to stop, though, and you’ve been crying for too long now that the hiccups have started. somehow that just makes you cry more because _God, you’re trying so hard to be quiet_ and the frustration piles up on top of the other shit you’re feeling. you don’t even know why you’re crying anymore, honestly. it happened because of one thing, of course, but then it just spiraled into plenty of things as the tears raced and then it just won’t stop.

it’s just tiring at this point, and your curled up position on a corner of the planetarium wasn’t exactly the height of comfort. but this was the closest place you can hide in as you broke down, and it’s not like you want to cry on the hallways.

footsteps faintly echo outside and you stiffen. you can hear mammon mumbling outside.

you instantly remember that he texted seconds before you broke down and you, of course, didn't answer.

you jump when your DDD rings in your pocket. _shit shit shit_. you scramble to pull it out to end the call, even though you know it’s a useless endeavor in staying hidden because mammon is _right outside_ and the DDD already very audibly rang.

the door bangs open so you try to make yourself look the least bit presentable: you sniff to gather snot and it’s aggressive enough to hurt a bit; then try to wipe your face with your handkerchief (which makes you just feel more gross with how _wet_ it is).

“—you were?” mammon starts as he steps into the music room.

you try to fix your hair to try and look like you weren’t just bawling your eyes out even though you don’t really know why. mammon _would know_. heck, tears are still spilling out of your eyes.

“I’ve been looking all over for ya—” mammon steps into the planetarium and stops as soon as he sees you on the far corner. the double take he did was comical enough to make you laugh if only you weren’t feeling so shitty.

the two of you stare at each other for a few tense seconds. you’re afraid to break it because if you try to speak your voice _will_ shake.

meanwhile, mammon’s frozen. he doesnt know what to do. it’s not like he was expecting to see you with your eyes red and watery! _shit, you must have been crying so hard_ , he thinks. you’re hiccuping and your cheeks and nose look like they were rubbed raw.

“hey,” he starts. he steps closer to you and sits in front of you. not too close, though. “why have ya been cryin’ here, huh?”

you look away from him and shake your head. your grip tightens on the handkerchief on your lap.

for once his mouth doesnt know which words to form. his mind races to think of what to say. he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing!

so he decides to say, “do you need anything?” and then he barrels straight on through: “I can—you’ve got this favorite show ya always watch when you’re sad, right? or that human food ya like so much—”

you burst out crying.

“shit—” mammon _panics_. his brain malfunctions and is currently only full of exclamation marks. his hand rises and—does he touch you? hug you? would that make you feel better? maybe if he—

then he realizes you’re smiling.

“what the hell, human? what do ya need, huh? I’m panicking here!”

then you look up at him and he short circuits. _fuck_. your whole face is red and your eyes are still watery, but you’re looking at him like he put up every damn star in the galaxy. your lips are trembling but you’re smiling. his heart clenches.

you lick your lips. “mammon—” you start, but your voice is trembling and you wince. you clear your throat, take a deep breath and try again. your voice is smaller, like a whisper, this time. “mammon, can I get a hug?”

the affirmative comes so quick his whole body blushes once he realizes. you don’t seem to mind, though, as you hesitantly open your arms.

he scoots closer and carefully wraps his arms around you. his chest tightens with how hard your shaking hands grip his clothes. your head finds a place between his shoulder and neck, and it looks like you might start crying again with how your shoulders start to shake.

he places a hand on your back and starts to rub in what he hopes is a comforting way. the sob you make makes him squeeze you tighter in his embrace.

the two of you stay that way for a time. him rubbing and patting your back comfortingly as you sob on his shoulder. he honestly wants to cry too (his eyes start watering) simply from the way you cry out with _so much_ pain. it’s like a desperation from the way you clench his shirt and take deep breaths only for the sobs and hiccups to overtake you again.

you two stay that way even after the cries start to settle. you’re still getting small hiccups, but at least you’re not actively tearing up.

his heart hurts. his hand pauses on your upper back. he sniffs and says, “hey.”

“mmm?”

he doesn’t know how but he somehow hugs you tighter. “y'know you can rely on me, right?”

there’s a teasing lilt to your voice as you reply, “cause you’re my first man?”

“yes!” he hides his burning face on your shoulder. he starts to mumble. “I mean it, y'know. if you ever need anything ya come to me, ya hear? great mammon’s here for ya.”

he leans back to squish your face between his hands. “ya hear me? great mammon’s here for ya, and whatever it is you need— _whatever_ _it_ _is_ —I can be that, okay, human? you call for me, and I come to you, okay? ya hear me?”

the little smile and nod you give him seems to be enough. he pulls you into an embrace again. his tight squeeze reassures you somehow. mammon’s here. he’s here as long as you allow him to be.


End file.
